A Matter of Persuasion
by F.A. Star Hawk
Summary: His name hadn’t become Juumonji Sena for no reason and if he could convince his husband to go on a plane to get to their honeymoon destination then of course he could persuade Kazuki to face his fears and kiss that stone. One Shot.


FASH: Another one-shot inspired by my time in Ireland. It was weird writing Juumonji's first name so many times, but since Sena is technically a Juumonji in this fic now I figured it would be for the best to call them both by their first names.

Disclaimer: I don't own Sena, Juumonji or the Blarney Stone, I'm just borrowing them.

Sena fiddled with his engagement and wedding bands as the line slowly moved forward, beside him Kazuki was taking deep breaths and clenching and unclenching fists, clearly nervous.

They had just finished high school and would be going off to college the next April when Kazuki had popped the question. They'd been going steady ever since their second year of high school and no one was surprised when Sena had said yes.

They got married a week after summer vacation started, neither of them were worried about tying the knot so early in their lives and it wasn't like Sena would have to worry about getting pregnant.

For their honeymoon they had decided to go to Ireland, Mamori had told them it was a beautiful country full of sights they would never forget.

There were experiences they would never forget too, right now they were in County Cork at the Blarney Castle to kiss the Blarney Stone and acquire the 'gift of the gab.'

Sena's English still wasn't as good as it could be so he wasn't quite sure what 'the gab' was, but he figured it would be fun and Kazuki had agreed.

Until he found out that they'd have to climb up to the very top of the _very old _castle, a solid eight stories up.

But Sena could be very persuasive when he wanted to be and his name hadn't become Juumonji Sena for nothing. Needless to say Kazuki reluctantly agreed to walk up the narrow, steep, wet stone spiral staircase.

Sena couldn't help but feel proud of him, braving a long fight and standing at the very top of a tall old building without letting his fear of heights get to him.

But it looked like that was about to end because in order to kiss the small triangular stone you had to lean back _over _the castle wall to get low enough to where it was situated on a small wall attached to the side of the castle.

"I really don't want to do this." Kazuki whispered as he ran a hand through his wet hair.

"Don't worry about it Kazuki, your legs are still on the castle, there are bars that you can grip, there's someone there to hold onto you and there are bars underneath the structure in the highly unlikely chance that you fall." Sena assured him, but the blonde was still nervous.

"It's wet, I could slip off the rock and my grip on the bars could slip, I don't particularly want any guy other than you grabbing onto me but then if his grip slips and I fall onto those bars but they weren't screwed in right they won't be able to hold my weight and then I'll fall." Kazuki's voice got quieter and he paled considerably.

"I really don't want to do this."

Sena took another step forward, he was next.

"Don't be so pessimistic Kazuki, you'll be fine."

Kazuki gave him a dry look, clearly not believing him, before his eyes flickered over to the triangular piece of rock.

"It's so small, I'd probably miss it anyways." He muttered as Sena sat himself down at the edge of the wall, leaned back a little to grab onto the bars before leaning back even further to kiss the rock.

As he began standing back up he looked at Kazuki with a wry smile on his face. "Look at it this way, I just kissed the rock, so if you don't do it next you'll be letting a complete stranger indirectly kiss me."

Kazuki's eyes widened a fraction and he quickly snapped his head around to look at the person behind him.

The man on the ground who helped people lean back coughed into his fist to get Kazuki's attention before asking something in English that Sena assumed was along the lines of 'are you coming or not?'

Sena beamed proudly as Kazuki faced his fears and kissed the stone, taking the tickets with the number of their pictures taken with them kissing the stone.

He'd definitely buy a copy of that, he'd probably never see Kazuki leaning back over the side of a building ever again.

"That was painless wasn't it?" He chirped as Kazuki stood back up.

"I think that one indirect kiss is going to cost you a whole lot of _direct_ kisses." Kazuki replied, his voice shaking just a little.

"Oh, I promise you'll get more then just a couple kisses, but first we've got to go down another one of those staircases." Sena smiled suggestively before moving towards the exit with Kazuki following right behind him, for the moment, fearless.


End file.
